Songs In My Stories
by BeachyGrace
Summary: All the songs that I used in my stories
1. Chapter 1:I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

All the credit for this song goes to Aerosmith

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever


	2. Chapter 2:Always My Baby

All the credit for this song goes to Mariah Carey

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you wanna be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably  
You'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end, no

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely


	3. Chapter 3: Your Eyes- Roger Davis

**This is one of my comeback songs because its in both of my stories How Broadway Became My Home [ Aaron Warren fan fiction] with Ballerinas and Gun - A Graceland fan fiction**

**All the credit for this song goes to Jonathan Larson. Your Eyes is one of my few favorite songs from Rent. It is so wonderful and heartfelt. Both Rogers' sang it really good.**

**PS:**

** The only reason that I am bringing this up is because this is one of my other nicknames from Mike is Mimi. I am a really big fan of musicals. He used this song in the last story to calm me down when I cry.**

Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes

How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You

When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes


	4. Chapter 4: Empire State Of Mind

Yeah

_[Verse 1 — Jay-Z:]_  
Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca  
Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere  
I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos  
Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's  
Took it to my stash spot, 560 State St.  
Catch me in the kitchen like the Simmons' whipping Pastry  
Cruisin' down 8th St., off-white Lexus  
Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas  
Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me  
Say what up to TyTy, still sippin' Mai Tai's  
Sittin' courtside, Knicks &amp; Nets give me high five  
Nigga, I be spiked out, I could trip a referee  
Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from...

_[Chorus — Alicia Keys:]_  
New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
The lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York

(You welcome OG—I made you hot, nigga!)

_[Verse 2 — Jay-Z:]_  
Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game  
Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can  
You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though  
But I got a gang of niggas walkin' with my clique though  
Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock  
Afrika Bambataa shit, home of the hip-hop  
Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back  
For foreigners it ain't fair, they act like they forgot how to add  
8 million stories, out there in the naked  
City it's a pity, half of y'all won't make it  
Me, I got a plug Special Ed "I Got It Made"  
If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwyane Wade  
Three dice Cee-lo, three Card Molly  
Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade  
Long live the King yo, I'm from the Empire State that's

_[Chorus]_

(That boy good... welcome to the bright light, baby.)

_[Verse 3 — Jay-Z:]_  
Lights is blinding, girls need blinders  
Or they could step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is  
Lined with casualties, who sip to life casually  
Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple, Eve  
Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style  
Anna Wintour gets cold, in Vogue with your skin out  
City of sin, it's a pity on a whim  
Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them  
Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out  
Everybody ride her, just like a bus route  
Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin  
And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end  
Came here for school, graduated to the high life  
Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight  
MDMA got you feelin' like a champion  
The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge — Alicia Keys:]_  
One hand in the air for the big city  
Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty  
No place in the world that could compare  
Put your lighters in the air  
Everybody say "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" (c'mon, c'mon)  
I'm from...

_[Chorus]_


	5. Chapter 5: My Song

Me:

Every time that you kiss me

Passion takes over our bodies

It is always more magical then the first time

You just make me feel special

Blue Eyes:

When we are apart

Only one the I crave

Is wanting you in my arms

The smell of your hair is like Vanilla

Both:

I am his melody

And he is my harmony

The two of us

Make up a perfect couple

One day we will take over the world

Me:

Finally found someone

To love me and treat me like a princess

Oh yeah

Blue Eyes:

It took me years before I fell in love

Until you showed up at my theater

Now everything is awesome

Both:

Yesterday doesn't matter anymore

Our future together is

Sweeter than a cinnamon roll

Me:

I love you

Blue Eyes:

Always going to love you

Me:

The only song that keeps playing

In my head all day

Like it is on repeat

That drives me to be better


	6. Chapter 6: Let It Go- Idina Menzel

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!


	7. Chapter 7: We Are Ice Age Cast

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

We are are are are (We are)  
We are are are are (We are)  
We are are are are (We are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just to hang  
Ain't no shame  
We gon' do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And I wouldn't replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we,

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

(Family)  
(We are)  
We are, we are family


	8. Chapter 8 : My Song Part 2

[Silently singing]

Me:

Mike, I really need you right now

Spoken:

He gets up quietly to leave the room and go upstairs into my bedroom where he sits on the bed looking at my Pointe shoes. Remembering the day I moved in.

Mike:

Rookie, haven't seen you since this morning

Me:

I know

Mike:

Send me a sign please. "Are you okay?"

Me:

No, I want to come home

Song to be continued

**Song lyrics continued**

**Me: **

**Mike, please hear me out**

**Mike: **

**Okay**

**Me: **

**I don't like Bello at all**

**Mike: **

**"****Why?" **

**Me: **

**He drugged me earlier when I was missing**

**Mike: **

**I know Paige told me**

**They are worried about you**

**And so am I**

**Me: **

**Yeah. I know**

**Mike:**

**We need to tell Briggs.**

**Me: no**

**Mike: **

**No buts... Rookie**

**You snapped at Johnny**

**Me: **

**Fine**

**Mike:**

**I will tell him in the morning**

**Me: **

**Okay**

**Mike:**

**"You are strong you know that, Rookie."**

**Me: **

**Thank you for the reassurance**

**But this is me being**

**Extremely broken**

**And vulnerable**

**Mike:**

**You're welcome.**

**I know come here for a hug**

**Looks like you need one**

**Heard that you talked to Abby**

**Me:**

**I did**

**She's nice**

**Mike: **

**So did I**

**Abby was my girlfriend**

**Me: **

**I didn't know that**

**Mike:**

**Well you do now**

**Paige set us up**

**Me: **

**Really how long did it last?**

**Mike:**

**Just for the summer**

**Me:**

**"****Is it going to be awkward for you she is my friend?"**

**Mike: **

**Hopefully not**

**End of song**


	9. Chapter 9: Your Biggest Fan- Nick Jonas

I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
Shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows but you,  
So here it goes

Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause your all that  
And I just had to let you know  
That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can be too loud 'cause I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know the truth,  
It's only you

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me see (a while for me to see)  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan

You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were real from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in awe  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

That you could be at the show and know every word  
But it's you who makes me sing  
I may not know where we are but I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan


	10. Chapter 10: Fire Starter- Demi Lovato

There's an 'S' under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see  
I light up when the doors are closed  
I am free, yeah  
And I wish I could make my move  
I can tell that you're really into me  
And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams

I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame  
I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game  
You better watch out

I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
Yeah

Source:  . 

There's an 'S' under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see  
I light up when the doors are closed  
I am free, yeah  
And I wish I could make my move  
I can tell that you're really into me  
And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams

I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame  
I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game  
You better watch out

I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
Yeah

Source:  . 

There's an 'S' under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see  
I light up when the doors are closed  
I am free, yeah  
And I wish I could make my move  
I can tell that you're really into me  
And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams

I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame  
I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game  
You better watch out

I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh woah yeah  
Yeah

Source:  . 

There's an S under my clothes,  
On my chest where nobody else can see.  
I light up when the doors are closed,  
I am free, yeah  
And I wish I could make my move,  
I can tell that you're really into me.  
And I don't got a thing to lose,  
In my dreams, in my dreams

[Pre-Chorus:]  
I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train,  
I'm a jaine bond, putting all the guys to shame.  
I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game,  
You better watch out.

[Chorus:]  
I'm a fiMake your blood run faster.  
I melt hearts like water.  
Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah  
I'm a fire starter,  
I'm a sweet disaster,  
I melt hearts like water.  
Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah

I might look all innocent,  
But the ambers are burning inside of me.  
And I'm ready to take that step,  
Can't you see, can't you see?

[Pre-Chorus:]  
I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train,  
I'm a jaine bond, putting all the guys to shame.  
I'm a wild card, imma bout to take my aim,  
You better watch out, watch out.

[Chorus:]  
I'm a fire starter,  
I'm a sweet disaster,  
I melt hearts like water.  
Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah  
I'm a fire starter,  
I'm a sweet disaster,  
I melt hearts like water.  
Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah

I'm so high, I'm burning up,  
Kiss your lips, I'm waking up.  
There's nothing more to be a failure!

There's an S under my clothes,  
On my chest where nobody else can see.

[Chorus:]  
I'm a fire starter,  
Make your blood run faster,  
I melt hearts like water.  
Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah  
I'm a fire starter,  
I'm a sweet disaster,  
I melt hearts like water.  
Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah

[Outro:]  
I'm a fire starter.

There's an S under my clothes, On my chest where nobody else can see. I light up when the doors are closed, I am free, yeah And I wish I could make my move, I can tell that you're really into me. And I don't got a thing to lose, In my dreams, in my dreams

[Pre-Chorus:] I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train, I'm a jaine bond, putting all the guys to shame. I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game, You better watch out.

[Chorus:] I'm a fire starter, Make your blood run faster. I melt hearts like water. Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster, I melt hearts like water. Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah I might look all innocent, But the ambers are burning inside of me. And I'm ready to take that step, Can't you see, can't you see?

[Pre-Chorus:] I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train, I'm a jaine bond, putting all the guys to shame. I'm a wild card, imma bout to take my aim, You better watch out, watch out.

[Chorus:] I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster, I melt hearts like water. Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster, I melt hearts like water. Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah I'm so high, I'm burning up, Kiss your lips, I'm waking up. There's nothing more to be a failure! There's an S under my clothes, On my chest where nobody else can see.

[Chorus:] I'm a fire starter, Make your blood run faster, I melt hearts like water. Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster, I melt hearts like water. Yeah yeah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh yeah

[Outro:] I'm a fire starter.


	11. Chapter11: Beautifully Human

All credits for this mash up goes to Christina Perri for Human and One Direction for What Makes You Beautiful.

Mike:

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

**Me:**

**I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one**

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

Mike:

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

**Me:**

**I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it**

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your lies in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

**Mike:**

**So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,**

**Me:**

**I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything**

**I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it**

**But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your lies in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human**

**Mike:**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately**

Me:

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
Until I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your lies in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

**Mike:**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na


	12. Chapter 12: I Don

**All credits for this song goes to Stevie Wonder.**

**Burn Notice Theme song**

**I don't know why I love you**

**I don't know why I love you**

**I don't know why I love you**

**But I love you**

**Always treat me like a fool**

**Kick me when I'm down that's your rule**

**I don't know why I love you**

**But I love you**

**Oh you never stop your**

**Cheatin ways with another guy**

**You laugh in my face**

**Lord how long must I be disgraced**

**Cause I love you**

**Oh baby, baby, baby**

**I don't know why I love you**

**I don't know**

**You and me baby, oh**

**I don't know why I love you baby**

**But I love you baby**

**Oh darlin, darlin, darlin**

**You throw my heart down in the dirt**

**You made me crawl on**

**This cold black earth, baby**

**No I never, I never knew**

**How much love could hurt**

**Until I loved you baby**

**Till I loved you baby, baby**

**Oh baby, I can't stop**

**I can't stop crying can't you see**

**Here I'm pleadin on my knees**

**I'm on my knees**

**Won't you help me, help me please**

**Cause I love you, I love you baby**

**Sure enough, baby, yeah**

**I don't know, you don't know**

**We don't know none of us**

**Can't do nothing about it**

**I don't know, I don't know**

**Oh baby, I don't know, I don't know**

**Nobody can do nothing about it**


	13. Chapter 13: Stay- Taylor Swift

** All credits for this song goes to Taylor Swift. This song could be found in the Confidential Series [ Book One Secrets]. I changed a word.**

**I'm pretty sure we almost fought last night.**  
**I threw my phone across the room at you.**  
**I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,**  
**But you stayed.**

**This morning I said we should talk about it.**  
**'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.**  
**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."**

**And I said,**  
**Stay, stay, stay.**  
**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**  
**But I think that it's best if we both stay.**

**Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,**  
**Who took all of their problems out on me.**  
**But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'.**  
**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:**

**Stay, stay, stay.**  
**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**  
**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.**

**You took the time to memorize me:**  
**My fears, my hopes, and dreams.**  
**I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.**  
**All those times that you didn't leave;**  
**It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.**

**Stay.**  
**And I'll be loving you for quite some time.**  
**No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad.**  
**So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.**

**Stay, stay, stay.**  
**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**  
**But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay.**

**Stay, stay, stay.**  
**I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.**  
**You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.**  
**But I think that it's best if we both stay.**

**_[Background:]_**** This song is so fun! **


	14. Chapter 14: Halo- Beyonce

**All credits for this song goes to Beyoncé.**

**This song can be found in Ballerinas because George's nickname for me is Angel... You're not an Angel unless you wear a Halo. An added bonus there's also a character in Rent that has this name.**

**Remember those walls I built?**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But, I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out!**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby, I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby, I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo...**

**Halo, ooh ooh...**

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again**

**And It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that I'm taking**

**I'm never gonna shut you out!**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby, I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby, I can feel your halo**

**I pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo...**

**Halo, ooh ooh...**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo...**

**Halo, ooh ooh...**

**Halo, ooh ooh...**

**Halo, ooh ooh, oh...**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby, I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby, I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo...**

**Halo, ooh oh...**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo, halo**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo**

**I can see your halo, halo...**

Halo, ooh oh...


	15. Chapter 15: The Star Spangled Banner

**All rights to this song goes to Francis Scott Key**

**Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,**  
**What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?**  
**Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the ****perilous fight****,**  
**O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?**  
**And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**  
**Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.**  
**O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave**  
**O'er the land of the ****free**** and the home of the brave**?


	16. Chapter 16 : What You'd Call A Dream

**All rights to this song goes to Craig Carnelia.**

**There are two men out, and it's in the ninth, and the score is four to three **

**There's a man on first, and a man at bat, and the man at bat is me**

**And I'm sorta scared, and I'm sorta proud, and I'm stronger than I seem**

**And I take a swing, and my dad is there, and it's what you'd call a dream For the ball flies in the sun, and it sails off as I run **

**The crowd is roaring, cheering as I go, so are **

**all the guys on the team And I run for home, and we win the game, and it's what you'd call a dream **

**And the sun shines like diamonds **

**The summer sun shines like diamonds The summer sun, high in a baseball sky, shines like diamonds**

**And the sun shines like diamonds There are two men out, and it's in the ninth, and the score is four to three **

**There's a man on first, and a man at bat, and the man at bat is me And it's what you'd call a dream**


	17. Chapter 17: Baby It

**All the credit for this song goes to Jojo and Bow Wow**

**OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...**  
**Let's go**  
**Yeah**  
**Bow Wow**  
**Remix**  
**Jojo**  
**Let's go**  
**Sing to em' baby**

**OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh...**

**_[Verse 1: Jojo]_**  
**Can somebody explain to me**  
**Why everybody is trying to be**  
**Living like a celebrity**  
**Doing what they see on MTV.**  
**Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for. **

**Cause its me **  
**I don't ask for much **  
**Baby **  
**Having you is enough**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**You ain't got to buy nothing**  
**It's not what I want**  
**Baby it's You**  
**We don't have to go nowhere**  
**Its not what I want**  
**Baby it's you**  
**It's not for what you got **  
**Cause I know you got alot **  
**No matter what you do**  
**You always gettin Hot**  
**It's You,**  
**It's You**  
**Baby all I want is You Yeah**

**_[Verse 2: Jojo]_**  
**It don't matter that your car is fly **  
**And your rims are spinning on the side and **  
**It don't matter where we go tonight **  
**Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright. **  
**That's cool but I'm lookin for more **  
**Its your love that my heart beats for.**

**Cause thats me **  
**Don't have to spend a dime **  
**Baby**  
**I just want your time.**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Bow Wow]_**  
**5,4,3,2,1**  
**Babygirl don't care bout' my dough stack**  
**And she get down chick**  
**And she knows I love that**  
**She sees past all these Bow Wow stuff**  
**B'cos she knows at the end of the day,**  
**The only thing that matters is us**  
**And there be a lot of groupies on the road**  
**But they can't do nothing for me**  
**I gotta good girl back at home**  
**Matching Charm bracelets and pendants**  
**Whoever wouldv'e thought our relationship will be so tremendous**  
**And lately you've been missing me crazy**  
**And anytime you miss me baby sidekick page me**  
**I got a dime piece you know she's the bomb**  
**The type of girl you bring back home just ta meet your mum**  
**I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I'm caught in love Jones**  
**Cuz I think bout' her every time I hear a slow songs**  
**And when she thinks about me**  
**I think about her too**  
**When she ride for me**  
**Baby I'm a ride for you**  
**Let's go**

**_[Chorus 2x]_**  
**Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay... ****_[Fades Out]_**


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome To Miami

** All rights to this song goes to Will Smith.**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**  
**Miami, uh, uh**  
**Southbeach, bringin the heat, uh**  
**Haha, can y'all feel that**  
**Can y'all feel that**  
**Jig it out, uh**

**Here I am in the place where I come let go**  
**Miami the base and the sunset glow**  
**Everyday like a mardi gras, everybody party all day**  
**No work all play, okay**  
**So we sip a little something, lay to rest the spill**  
**Me an Charlie at the bar runnin up a high bill**  
**Nothin less than ill, when we dress to kill**  
**Everytime the ladies pass, they be like (Hi Will)**  
**Can y'all feel me, all ages and races**  
**Real sweet faces**  
**Every different nation, Spanish, Hatian, Indian, Jamaican**  
**Black, White, Cuban, and Asian**  
**I only came for two days of playing**  
**But everytime I come I always wind up stayin**  
**This the type of town I could spend a few days in**  
**Miami the city that keeps the roof blazin**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**Party in the city where the heat is on**  
**All night, on the beach till the break of dawn**  
**Welcome to Miami**  
**Buenvenidos a Miami**  
**Bouncin in the club where the heat is on**  
**All night, on the beach till the break of dawn**  
**I'm goin to Miami**  
**Welcome to Miami**

**Yo I heard the rainstorms ain't nothin to mess with**  
**But I can't feel a drip on the strip, it's a trip**  
**Ladies half-dressed, fully equipped**  
**And they be screamin out, (Will we loved your last hit)**  
**So I'm thinkin I'ma scoot me somethin hot**  
**In this south-sea merengue melting pot**  
**Hottest club in the city, and it's right on the beach**  
**Temperature get to ya, it's about to reach**  
**Five-hundred degrees**  
**In the carribean seas, with the hot mommies**  
**Screamin (Aii poppy)**  
**Everytime I come to town, they be spottin me**  
**In the drop Bentley, ain't no stoppin me**  
**So, cash in your door**  
**We flow to this fashion show**  
**Pound for pound anywhere you go**  
**Yo, ain't no city in the world like this**  
**An if you ask how I know I gots ta plead the fifth**

**_[Chorus]_**

**Don't get me wrong, Chi-town got it goin on**  
**An New York is the city that we know don't sleep**  
**An we all know that L.A. and Philly stay jiggy**  
**But on the sneak, Miami bringin heat for real**  
**Y'all don't understand**  
**I never seen so many Dominican women with cinnimon tans**  
**Mierda, this is the plan**  
**Take a walk on the beach, draw a heart in the sand**  
**Gimmie your hand**  
**Damn, you look sexy**  
**Let's go to my yacht, in the West Keys**  
**Ride my jetskis, loungin in the palm trees**  
**Cause you gotta have cheese for the summerhouse piece on South Beach**  
**Water so clear, you can see to the bottom**  
**Hundred-thousand dollar cars, e'ybody got em**  
**Ain't no surprise in the club to see Sly, Stallone**  
**Miami, my second home**

**_[Chorus to fade]_**


	19. Chapter 19: One Song Glory

**All the credits for this song goes to Jonathan Larson.**

**ROGER **  
**I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ... **  
**One Song **  
**Glory **  
**One Song **  
**Before I Go **  
**Glory **  
**One Song To Leave Behind**

**Find One Song **  
**One Last Refrain **  
**Glory **  
**From The Pretty Boy Front Man **  
**Who Wasted Opportunity **

**One Song **  
**He Had The World At His Feet **  
**Glory **  
**In The Eyes Of A Young Girl **  
**A Young Girl **  
**Find Glory **  
**Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights **

**One Song **  
**Before The Sun Sets **  
**Glory - On Another Empty Life **  
**Time Flies - Time Dies **  
**Glory - One Blaze Of Glory **  
**One Blaze Of Glory - Glory **

**Find **  
**Glory **  
**in a song that rings true **  
**truth like a blazing fire **  
**an eternal flame **

**Find **  
**One Song **  
**A Song About Love **  
**Glory **  
**From The Soul Of A Young Man **  
**A Young Man **

**Find **  
**The One Song **  
**Before The Virus Takes Hold **  
**Glory **  
**Like A Sunset **  
**One Song **  
**To Redeem This Empty Life **

**Time Flies **  
**And Then - No Need To Endure Anymore **  
**Time Dies **

**(A knock at the door) **

**The Door**

**My Version:**

**I remixed this song to fit Mike's demise at the end of season 2 in Graceland.**

**I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ...  
One Song **  
**Glory **  
**One Song **  
**Before I Go Hiding**  
**Glory **  
**One Song To Leave Behind**


	20. Chapter 20: You've Gotta S-M-I-L-E

If something gets you upset

Don't ever let it get you down

Don't wear a frown

If fortune should forsake you

Don't ever make you sigh

Keep shooting high

Be a crooner, not a groaner, never kick

Here's a spelling lesson that will do the trick

"You've got to S-M-I-L-E

To be H-A-Double-P-Y.

Keep it in mind when you're blue

It's easy to spell and just as easy to do

You've gotta S-M-I-L-E

It's gonna help considerably

Just keep your chin up and give it a try

And you'll find silver lined clouds in the sky"

Ladies and Gentlemen, just have fun

I'd like to sing this song again

The way it would be done, by...

Al Jolson, Eddie Cantor, and last but not least

That swing-able pair: Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire

You've gotta S-M-I-L-E , Oh like the birdes

Birdes, birdies up in the trees

Pretty flowers, April showers, My mammy

Life is divine at quarter to nine

You've simply gotta S-M-I-L-E

'Cos potatoes are cheaper you see

I won't spend a nickel

I won't spend a sou

I just want to spent an hour with you

( kiss kiss) (kiss kiss) (kiss kiss) Smile


	21. Chapter 21: Take On The World

I've been waitin'  
For a day like this to come  
Struck like lightnin'  
My heart's beating like a drum  
On the edge of something wonderful

Face to face with changes  
What's it all about?  
Life is crazy  
But I know I can work it out  
Cause' I got you to live it with me

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh ooh  
I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh ooh

Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world

Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air  
Taking chances  
Moments happen everywhere  
I got you to live them with me

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light…

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh ooh  
I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh ooh

Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world

Flyin' high  
I won't look down  
Let my fears fall to the ground

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn  
I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world  
Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh ooh  
I've got a ticket to the top of the sky  
I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life  
I'm singing oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh ooh

Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world  
Take on the world

Cached

Side A. 1. **_Take On the World_**, 03:02, Show **_lyrics_**. (loading **_lyrics_**...) Side B. 2. Starbreaker (live), 07:19, Show **_lyrics_**. (loading **_lyrics_**...) 10:21 ...

Searches related to take on the world lyrics

take on the world lyrics **you me at six**

take on the world **song**

take on the world **you me at six**

take on the world lyrics **wavves**

take on the world lyrics **ymas**

take on the world lyrics **girl meets** world

take on the world **karaoke**

take on the world **vampire diaries**

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Next

Country Walk, Florida - From your Internet address - Use precise location

\- Learn more

Help Send feedback Privacy Terms

Change

Tia Diaz

.diaz0

Google+ Profile–Privacy

My Account

Tia Diaz

.diaz0 (default)

All your Brand Accounts »

Add account

Sign out


End file.
